The invention relates generally to the field of radiographic detection systems, and more particularly, to coherent x-ray scattering systems used to inspect objects to detect the presence of explosive materials.
Numerous systems have been developed for the inspection of bags, suitcases and briefcases etc. that are used to screen travelers at airports or to secure other types of installations. Of particular concern in the development of such systems has been the detection of concealed weapons, explosives or drugs whose transport is restricted. Typically, standard x-ray equipment has been used to scan for metal objects where the outline of the displayed items is visually inspected to determine the presence of the objects of concern. These systems use a conveyor to transport the item to be inspected into and out of a chamber positioned between an x-ray source and a fluoroscopic or scintillation screen that detects the transmitted radiation. These inspection systems must be safe for the operators, and must not damage items such as photographic film that are often contained in inspected baggage.
Unfortunately, many kinds of materials that may pose a danger may not conform to any easily identifiable shape and are not visually detectable in the systems currently in use. In particular, many types of explosive materials in use can be molded into any shape and are not detectable by standard x-ray equipment. Thus, there is a need for a more accurate and dependable system for detecting these materials.